Sin zapatilla de cristal
by Violetas Azules
Summary: [Antiguo reto para "Crea tu personaje ideal", de FFL. Precuela de mi próximo proyecto, "Solsticio"] Porque sus zapatillas no eran de cristal, sino de tela y plástico, pero aún así logró conocer a su príncipe. Y no a un príncipe azul, sino a uno del color de la arena. [EDITADO]
1. La familia Call

**Título:** Sin zapatilla de cristal.  
**Autora:** Violetas Azules.  
**Género:** Romance.  
**Clasificación:** T.  
**Advertencias:** Alguno que otro improperio.  
**Serie:** Twilight.  
**Pareja:** Seth Clearwater & Ellie Call (OC).  
**Resumen:** Porque sus zapatillas no eran de cristal, sino de tela y plástico, pero aún así logró conocer a su príncipe. Y no a un príncipe azul, sino a uno del color de la arena.  
**Extensión:** Three-shot/1437 palabras (capítulo I).  
**Nota:** Precuela de mi próximo proyecto, "Solsticio".

.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer:** Tanto Twilight como sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son todas creaciones de Stephenie Meyer. La historia, al igual que el personaje de Ellie Call sí es de mi autoría.

.

.

.

.

**Sin zapatilla de cristal**

Capítulo 1:

La familia Call

_by Violetas Azules_

.

.

_¿Para qué un príncipe azul? No quiero pasarme la vida besando sapos si al momento se transforman en calabazas._

.

.

.

.

.

—¡Ellie Rebecca Call baja la música ahora mismo! —Escuché detrás de la puerta de mi habitación. La voz de mi padre se me hizo más furibunda de lo normal, por lo que simplemente me limité a conectar mis auriculares al _Ipod _y sacarlo de mi reproductor.

La cena de hoy había sido un _total_ y _monumental_ desastre. No sólo por la _maravillosa_ noticia que me habían dado, sino por el choque que hubo entre mi padre y yo. Podría parecerme físicamente a mi madre, con mis ojos almendrados, piel bronceada, cabello negro lacio y corto por la nuca —_la única diferencia, ya que ella lo tenía largo_— y el característico lunar en el pómulo derecho, pero sabía que había heredado el carácter de mi padre: orgullosa, terca y testaruda. Obviamente juntar esas dos personalidades en un cuarto _no era _la idea más brillante del planeta.

Suspiré, y me tiré a la cama; acomodándome con los brazos oficiando como una segunda almohada y mirando el techo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. _Pascuas_. Era la época de Pascuas, y no sabía por qué carajos tenía estas mini-vacaciones si no podía aprovecharlas al máximo como _yo_ quería. Ahora, en vez de pasarlas divirtiéndome con mis amigos, aquí en Neah Bay, tendría que estar recluida en La Push con mi tío Embry y soportando a sus insufribles amigos. Y digo yo, _¿desde cuándo a mi padre se le da por tratar de acercarse más a la familia aledaña? _Si bien Embry era su primo, no eran los más cercanos. Hasta donde yo entendía, se habían visto sólo un par de veces en reuniones familiares por algo que había pasado con la madre de mi tío, y yo misma sólo fui a verle a él en La Push un par de ocasiones cuando era niña.

_Pero sólo eso me bastó para no querer volver jamás._

Los amigos de Embry eran escandalosos, demasiado para mi gusto, además de que parecía que ocultaban algo. Ya a esa corta edad, tenía un sentido claro de perspicacia, o tal vez sólo me encontraba demasiado aburrida y no tenía nada que hacer más que prestar atención a los chismes de los adultos.

—¡Te vas a quedar sorda! —Sentí que gritaban en mi oído derecho, provocando que me levantara de un salto. Mi corazón palpitaba desenfrenado, mientras veía a mi madre con el ceño fruncido ante su clara expresión de diversión.

—¡Mamá! ¿Acaso me quieres matar de un paro? —Recriminé al momento que me incorporé en mi minúscula cama. Me quité el auricular que quedaba colgado, para luego suspirar y mirarla aprensiva—. ¿Qué pasa? —Mascullé, haciendo una mueca.

Ella rió ligeramente mientras se sentaba en esquina de la litera.

—Sólo quiero hablar contigo en son de paz —informó—. No quiero que tomes estos días en La Push como un castigo —rodé los ojos—. Hablo enserio Ellie. Tu padre está emocionado por reunirse con tu tío. Sabes que desde hace años que no pueden hablar.

—De poder, pueden. Neah Bay y La Push no quedan tan lejos —reproché. Vi a mi madre suspirar.

—En realidad… Es más complicado que eso —musitó, mirándome a los ojos—. Te contaré la historia, pero no le digas a tu padre que te dije, ¿de acuerdo? —Apremió. Yo asentí, repentinamente interesada— La madre de Embry se embarazó de él en un viaje que tuvo a la Reserva Quilleute. Su papá se enfureció porque nunca le reveló quién era el padre del niño que iba a tener. Tu abuela Sarah, la prima de Tiffany, la ayudó mucho a llevar el embarazo, a pesar de que ella seguía aquí en la Reserva Makah, algo con lo que sus respectivos padres nunca estuvieron de acuerdo al ser muy estrictos.

»Finalmente Tiffany pudo establecerse en La Push. Consiguió un empleo y con ello pudo criar a Embry. Sarah la visitaba constantemente y la ayudaba, a pesar de las múltiples amenazas por parte de sus papás. Así tu padre y Embry se hicieron muy cercanos. Desgraciadamente, ellos cada vez se fueron distanciando más, hasta reducirse las visitas a unas muy esporádicas. Por ello ahora aprovechan las pocas veces que pueden hacer reuniones familiares.

Cuando mamá terminó de relatarme la historia, tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para recordar cómo se cerraba mi boca, actualmente abierta. Jamás, ni en un millón de años, se me cruzó por la cabeza que hubiera habido tantos problemas detrás de la aburrida y estirada familia Call. _Y ahora que lo recordaba…_

—La abuela Sarah una vez mencionó que el nombre de Embry provenía de la estrella de una serie —mascullé. Mi madre asintió, con una ligera sonrisa—. Ahora veo. Pero, ¿por qué Tiffany no le dijo nada a su padre? ¿Y por qué dejaron de visitarse? —Inquirí.

—No lo sé, pero creo que hubo un motivo fuerte para hacerlo, por ambas cosas. Según lo que Sarah me contaba, pocas personas desafiaban a sus padres —comentó. Sus orbes se posaron sobre los míos—. ¿Entiendes Ellie? Trata de ser comprensiva con esto. Quién sabe en cuánto tiempo se puedan volver a reunir ellos —musitó, poniendo su cálida mano sobre la mía. Apreté mis labios, y asentí solemnemente—. De acuerdo. Mañana a primera hora partiremos, ¿bien? —sonreí ligeramente, y ella finalmente salió de mi cuarto.

Volví a tirarme en mi cama —_que ahora se me hacía increíblemente mullida_—, tratando de asimilar la enorme información puesta en mi cerebro en no más de cinco minutos. Me tapé descuidadamente con mis sábanas, y mi mente vagabundeó hasta la inconsciencia, recordando reuniones familiares de antaño: cómo callaban abruptamente cuando yo o cualquier infante en la pequeña reunión aparecían de improvisto, cómo las abuelas se pasaban charlando horas enteras sin aburrirse, y cómo mi padre y Embry a veces parecían más niños que yo cuando nos reuníamos. _Ahora algunas cosas cuadraban_. Cerré los ojos, y no tardé mucho tiempo en caer en la inconsciencia.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté muy temprano, más de lo normal en mí cuando estoy en época de vacaciones. Tal vez acreditaba al hecho de mi mente curiosa e hiperactiva, además que finalmente, en mis diecisiete años de vida, ocurría que algo en torno a la familia me llamaba tanto la atención. Ni bien me levanté de mi pequeña cama, me encaminé derecho al placard donde saqué una toalla y lo que me pondría en el día: unos jeans azules desgastados —_mis favoritos_—, una remera verde oscura y una sudadera negra, además de mis inseparables converse negras.

Con todo en mano, no tardé ni veinte minutos en la ducha, cosa que a mi madre le picaba, ya que creía que las chicas de mi edad deberían tardar más de hora y media en el baño y tal, algo que yo veía completamente innecesario. _¿Qué tanto se podía hacer en un baño? _Preferiría gastar mi tiempo más productivamente viendo la tele o similar que pasar encerrada allí. Soy algo claustrofóbica, y sabía que si pasaba tiempo de más en un lugar tan encerrado, podría agarrarme un ataque.

Bajé a desayunar de prisa, devorando toda la comida puesta en mi plato y casi tragándome la losa de paso. Ayer noche había dejado mi cena a más de la mitad por la discusión de mi padre, y esta mañana particularmente se notaba el ambiente mucho menos tenso, lo que me hacía suponer que mamá finalmente se quebró y le contó sobre lo que habíamos hablado pero este no reaccionó tan mal después de todo, lo que en cierta forma me alegraba. Algo más que compartíamos mi padre y yo era nuestro mal genio, que muchas veces detestaba hasta yo misma.

Terminamos la primera comida y pronto estuvimos preparando las cosas para el pequeño viaje. Según lo que sabía, nos quedaríamos en la casa del tío Embry dos días, por lo que preparé una mochila con un cambio de ropa y mi cepillo de dientes. No tardamos mucho en sentenciar que estábamos listos, así que, sin más, nos trepamos al coche y empezamos el camino hacia La Push, lo que sería alrededor de una hora a coche. Me sentía un tanto entusiasmada a la par que la arboleda crecía. Tenía la vaga sensación de que algo iba a ocurrir, lo malo es que no sabía qué era. Apoyé mi cabeza contra la ventana, observando el conocido paisaje, hasta que un manchón de un tono arenoso me descolocó levemente. Fruncí el ceño, y lo seguí con la vista por un par de segundos hasta que desapareció en la espesura del boque. _¿Qué había sido eso?_ Me pregunté. _¿Un caballo?_ No, era demasiado peludo como para serlo. Entonces, _¿qué había sido eso?_ Me encogí de hombros, y fijé la vista en la carretera. _Me urgía la visita a un oculista_.

_._

**_CONTINUARÁ_**

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Notas de la autora:** Bueno, he aquí el primer capítulo. Como especifiqué arriba, tengo pensado convertir esta historia en una precuela de algo que me estoy pensando de Crepúsculo... Pero bueno, veré cómo se van desarrollando las ideas locas en mi cabecita demente :3.

Aclaro que este escrito fue pensado para un concurso, en el cual dictaminaban que el primer capítulo vaya narrado en primera persona, el segundo en tercera persona, y el tercero y último en segunda persona.

Ya despejado eso, me despido. Espero que les haya gustado.

.

.

.

.

**_¿Reviews?_**


	2. De nuevo en casa

**Título:** Sin zapatilla de cristal.  
**Autora:** Violetas Azules.  
**Género:** Romance.  
**Clasificación:** T.  
**Advertencias:** Alguno que otro improperio.  
**Serie:** Twilight.  
**Pareja:** Seth Clearwater & Ellie Call (OC).  
**Resumen:** Porque sus zapatillas no eran de cristal, sino de tela y plástico, pero aún así logró conocer a su príncipe. Y no a un príncipe azul, sino a uno del color de la arena.  
**Extensión:** Three-shot/1535 palabras (capítulo II).  
**Nota:** Precuela de mi próximo proyecto, "Solsticio".

.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer:** Tanto Twilight como sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son todas creaciones de Stephenie Meyer. La historia, al igual que el personaje de Ellie Call sí es de mi autoría.

.

.

.

.

**Sin zapatilla de cristal**

Capítulo 2:

De nuevo en casa

_by Violetas Azules_

.

.

_¿Para qué una princesa? Son débiles, huecas, mimadas, y esperan sentada a que todo les llueva._

.

.

.

.

.

El viento azotaba con fuerza la elegante casa de madera. La familia Cullen y la manada de Jacob estaban reunidos en torno a la mesa central de la sala, con la preocupación cincelada en sus facciones, pero logrando mantenerse calmos gracias al don sensorial de Jasper. Miraban analíticamente a sus visitantes, mientras ellos arrugaban la nariz ante el olor tan dulzón e hiriente. Collin y Brady seguían explicando el motivo de su visita: el inconfundible olor a vampiro en La Push y Neah Bay, además de las desapariciones de dos excursionistas hacía ya dos semanas.

—Entonces, ¿no tienen ni una pista de quién puede estar detrás de todo esto? —masculló Brady. Carlisle negó con la cabeza lentamente. Los metamorfos suspiraron.

—Honestamente, esto está preocupando a la manada —confesó Collin—. Sam está alerta, y si bien estamos patrullando constantemente, es difícil conseguir nuevas pistas. El primer efluvio que captamos era fresco, y siempre que creemos que encontramos _al_ o _los _culpables, el rastro desaparece o se dispersa. Nos preocupa que llegue a nuestras familias. Constantemente hay algo nuevo en las costas de Second Beach, o en el Estrecho de Juan de Fuca —informó.

—¿Cómo es que están tan seguros de que hay vampiros en Neah Bay? —Inquirió Jasper.

—Quil está imprimado de Claire, la sobrina de Emily, y va a visitarla allí constantemente —contestó Jacob recordando vagamente a la niña, que ya podría ser toda una adolescente—. Además, ¿no vivía el primo de Embry y su familia por ahí?

Brady asintió.

—Kevin trabaja en la Guardia Costera, pero Embry le invitó a La Push unos días con su familia, aprovechando las Pascuas —miró atentamente al líder Cullen—. Por eso necesitamos que vuelvan. Creemos que…

—Unos vampiros podrían rastrear más fácilmente a otros —completó Edward. Los invitados asintieron.

Bella apretó los labios ligeramente. _Charlie aún vivía ahí_. Si había vampiros cerca, _definitivamente _debía regresar.

Aún estando en Denali, los Cullen estaban muy al tanto de todo lo que ocurría en el pueblo. Además, sabían que tendrían que trasladarse pronto de Alaska a otro lugar. Pasaron cerca de quince años desde la última vez que estuvieron en Forks, y estas noticias no eran otra cosa que un incentivo para volver. Renesmee, si bien aún tenía un aspecto de adolescente, ya estaba alcanzando su época de parálisis en cuanto a su acelerado crecimiento. Eso lo pudo comprobar el mismo Carlisle al notar el significativo retraso en las medidas de tiempo en lo que concernía su desarrollo, que ahora se asemejaba _ligeramente_ al crecimiento de una joven normal. _Podían ir a Forks sin que nadie sospeche_. Con esto en mente, Carlisle volvió a retomar la palabra.

—Creo que podríamos regresar a Forks —la familia miró atenta a lo que exponía el patriarca—. Debemos mucho a los lobos desde el último encuentro con los Vulturis —Esme sonrió, secundándole, y tomó la mano de su compañero en son de un silencioso apoyo. El rubio le correspondió y prosiguió a explicar—. El crecimiento de Renesmee se ha retrasado significativamente, aparentando la edad correcta desde la última vez que Charlie la vio.

—Tienes razón —secundó Edward—. Ya no supone un riesgo el ir a Forks —miró significativamente a su esposa. Él, a pesar de aún no poder leer la mente, previno perfectamente el hilo de sus pensamientos.

—Deberían ir Leah y Seth con ustedes —sugirió Jasper estratégicamente—. Mientras arreglamos las cosas para la mudanza y demás detalles, ellos podrían ir a Forks a tantear el terreno —explicó.

—Ya que ellos pasan tanto tiempo con nosotros, han de tener sensibilidad ante nuestro aroma —finalizó Carlisle. Jasper asintió—. Excelente idea, hijo.

A la par que los Cullen y ambos visitantes pulían ideas sobre lo que podrían esperarse cuando regresaran al pueblo, Seth trataba de escuchar atentamente todo lo que podía. Le emocionaba en cierto modo poder volver a su hogar. Si bien los hermanos Clearwater visitaban Forks esporádicamente —_más que nada para las festividades y tal_—, le entusiasmaba la idea de permanecer un tiempo más o menos definitivo allí.

Leah no podía regodearse mucho. Por fin había logrado distanciarse de Sam, además de ahora controlar mejor su forma lupina; _pero eso no significaba nada_. No quería volver a ver al otro Alfa de La Push, pero tampoco deseaba dejar a su hermanito ir solo en el largo viaje de Alaska a Forks, menos al encuentro de unos chupasangre. _La decisión era desagradablemente obvia_.

Esa misma noche, los cuatro lobos se decidieron a partir. No querían perder demasiado tiempo allí, _no cuando las cosas en la reserva estaban tan tensas_.

En el largo viaje pudieron ponerse al tanto de todo lo que había pasado y pasaba en la reserva. Emily estaba embarazada nuevamente, por lo que Jason y Mark, de diez y siete años respectivamente, finalmente tendrían una hermanita a la cual proteger; pero esto preocupaba ligeramente a Sam por la actual situación. Jared y Kim habían vuelto de su segunda luna de miel hacía unas semanas, con la noticia de que esta última también estaba en la dulce espera, algo que no había puesto al otro tan contento desde que se enteró del nacimiento de su primer hijo Tyson, de actualmente doce años. Quil se encontraba de lo más feliz, ya que recientemente le había dicho el secreto a Claire, y su relación estaba avanzando sin problemas. Paul y Rachel habían tenido que suspender sus planes de unas vacaciones con sus gemelas, Tiara y Lina, de diez años, a causa de la funesta noticia. Y Embry, el último y más reciente imprimado, estaba más atareado de lo normal cuidando y preocupándose de su hija Nicole, que había entrado recientemente a la preparatoria.

Los hermanos Clearwater no se sorprendieron en lo absoluto cuando Collin les informó que su madre había insistido a Charlie para que se mudara a su casa allá en la reserva. El retirado oficial se había resistido unos días, creyendo que sería mejor que _su __esposa_se mudara a _su_ casa, pero finalmente cedió. Recordaba vagamente la sorpresa por la unión _Swan-Clearwater_ cuando Bella había recibido la invitación para la boda —_a la cual no había podido asistir_—, unos años atrás. Si bien en ese tiempo sabían que ellos _andaban en algo_, no pensaron que pasaría a mayores tan pronto. Eso terminó de alegrar a la familia Cullen. Siendo Sue una de las líderes de los lobos —_por la muerte de Harry_—, finalmente pudo explicarle _algo_ sobre los numerosos secretos que giraban en torno a la familia de su hija. _Sólo algunos pocos_, ya que él insistía en que le había prometido a Bella no preguntar, ni enterarse de nada que ella _no_ le dijera. _La ignorancia era una dicha._

Luego de un par de horas de viaje en coche, finalmente llegaron a Forks. Todo seguía exactamente igual, lo que les hacía tener a los hermanos cierto deje de nostalgia. Leah había optado por ir a ver a su madre y contarle las noticias de su estancia _más o menos _permanente. Seth prefirió visitar a Sam y Emily, para informarles junto con los otros las decisiones tomadas allá en Alaska.

—Ya veo —musitó Uley. Seth, Emily, Collin y Brady se encontraban en su casa, sentados en la mesa de la ya conocida sala—. No queríamos hablar con los Cullen aún. Creíamos que podríamos tener todo bajo control, pero el olor se está acercando rápidamente a las reservas. Los ancianos tomaron esta decisión en la última reunión, a pesar del delicado estado del viejo Ateara—informó.

—Bella tiene a Charlie viviendo aquí con mamá. Está en su derecho saber que está en peligro —terció el joven Beta.

Seth no había envejecido en lo absoluto desde la última vez, ya que aún no había abandonado su forma lupina; pero debido al último estirón que había pegado hacía unos años, estaba cerca de aparentar la edad verdadera que tenía. _Cerca_, porque aún tenía el rostro fresco y joven de tiempo atrás.

—Kevin, el primo de Embry, se va a quedar unos días aquí con su familia en lo que nosotros investigamos en Neah Bay. Envié a Quil y Jared primero. Los estarán esperando para comenzar con el rastrillaje —informó el Alfa.

Luego de un generoso desayuno cortesía de Emily, Seth se dispuso ir primero a saludar a su madre y encontrarse más tarde con los cuatro lobos en el punto de reunión. Sue ya se encontraría bastante molesta por haber ido primero a saludar a Sam, y sabía que si lo retrasaba, solo acrecentaría su enojo.

En todo lo que restó la_ pequeña _visita, Sue no se pudo despegar del muchacho. A sus ojos, como los de toda madre, él seguía siendo su pequeño hijo, algo que en cierta medida no le agradaba al lobo. Después de todo, ya era un adulto, ¿no? Finalmente, luego de prometerle incontadas veces que volvería a tiempo para almorzar, se despidió de ella y corrió hacia el bosque. Quil, Jared, Collin y Brady debían echar pestes porque estaba tardando demasiado.

Ya lo suficientemente lejos de las casas, se transformó y comenzó a correr bordeando la costa del Estrecho de Juan de Fuca, en dirección a la central de la Guardia Costera de Neah Bay. Cuando estuvo zigzagueando en el bosque lindero a la carretera, sintió una extraña presión que le instaba a volver a La Push, algo que verdaderamente le descolocó. Sin embargo, utilizando toda su fuerza de voluntad, pudo hacer que sus patas avanzaran hacia destino. En el resto del camino, no pudo evitar preguntarse qué había sido esa sensación tan demoledora, no encontrando una respuesta al final._ ¿Por qué me sentí así?_

.

**CONTINUARÁ**

.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:** Wao, ¿vieron que no tardé nada? Jaja, creo que el café e insomnio ayudan bastante :3. ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Pasable? Bueno, siempre lo pueden detallar en un lindo review :3

Nos leemos en el último capítulo.  
_Take care_ (L).

.

.

.

.

**_¿Reviews?_**

* * *

05 de enero de 2013, editado.

**Razón:** Ortografía, gramática y cohesión/coherencia.


	3. Peculiar Cenicienta

**Título:** Sin zapatilla de cristal.  
**Autora:** Violetas Azules.  
**Género:** Romance.  
**Clasificación:** T.  
**Advertencias:** Alguno que otro improperio.  
**Serie:** Twilight.  
**Pareja:** Seth Clearwater & Ellie Call (OC).  
**Resumen:** Porque sus zapatillas no eran de cristal, sino de tela y plástico, pero aún así logró conocer a su príncipe. Y no a un príncipe azul, sino a uno del color de la arena.  
**Extensión:** Three-shot/1315 palabras (capítulo III).  
**Nota:** Precuela de mi próximo proyecto, "Solsticio".

.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer:** Tanto Twilight como sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son todas creaciones de Stephenie Meyer. La historia, al igual que el personaje de Ellie Call sí es de mi autoría.

.

.

.

.

**Sin zapatilla de cristal**

Capítulo 3:

Peculiar Cenicienta

_by Violetas Azules_

.

.

_Cuando el cuento no es convencional, el príncipe no es azul, la princesa puede rescatarse de su torre, y la zapatilla no es de cristal, ¿los "felices para siempre" también se aplican a esta norma?_

.

.

.

.

.

Suspiraste, y esbozaste una sonrisa al ver a tus tíos y prima esperando por ustedes en el porche de la casa. Ni bien estacionaron, tu padre se bajó del auto y saludó efusivamente a tu tío Embry. Era un tanto extraño, ya que parecía que ellos sólo se hubieran distanciado no más de unos días, en vez de algunos años. Y gracias a eso pudiste apreciarlo detenidamente. _¿No era acaso dos años mayor que papá?_ Si bien tenía el rostro maduro, no le podías detectar signo de envejecimiento mayor alguno, como patas de gallo y demás. Te quedaste tan pensativa, rondando en ello, que a duras penas notaste que Nicole, tu prima, te estaba llamando desde hacía rato para entrar a la casa. Sacudes tu cabeza para eliminar los vestigios de ese estúpido pensamiento anterior, y tomas tu mochila para encaminarte a la vivienda. _Además de ir a un oculista, debías dejar de ver tantos programas de misterio_.

.

.

.

—¡Al fin llegas Seth! —Reprochó un ceñudo Jared.

Tú bufaste, mientras observabas al que recordabas como Quil, que estaba sentado en sus cuartos, mirando con, lo que supusiste, _anhelo_, en dirección a La Push. Collin y Brady ya se habían transformado en tu ausencia, y supusiste que ahora Jared se disponía a ser una especie de interlocutor. Después de todo, tú ya estabas en la manada de Jacob, lo que te impedía poder escuchar los pensamientos de los que_ antes_ fueron tus compañeros. Quisiste excusarte, recordando esa extraña sensación que te atravesó mientras corrías cerca de la carretera, pero pronto recordaste dos cosas: una de ellas fue que_ no_ sabrías cómo explicar ese sobresalto anterior, y la otra…_ Estabas en tu forma de lobo_. Decidiste dejar de darle vueltas a ese asunto por ahora, y concentrarte por lo que venías: _el olor a vampiro_. Con unas entendibles señales de tu parte, instaste Jared a que te relatara los últimos acontecimientos con relación al_ visitante_. Él asintió.

—Todo comenzó hace tres semanas —te sorprendió ligeramente que Sam haya dejado pasar tanto tiempo, pero no le interrumpiste, y seguiste escuchando con atención—. Empezando en el claro, cerca de la 101. Ahí sentimos el efluvio por primera vez Sam y yo en una patrulla nocturna; pero como era un rastro viejo, lo dejamos pasar, pensando que serían nómadas, ya que hacía cinco años atrás ocurrió lo mismo.

»Unos días después, nos enteramos por las noticias locales que dos excursionistas habían desaparecido por esa misma ruta. Ahí comenzamos con guardias más constantes, y no fueron hasta dos días después que Quil sintió el mismo aroma fresco en Neah Bay. Él lo percibió cuando fue a recoger a Claire y pasaron por Second Beach —El aludido asintió—. Y eso nos lleva a ahora. El último rastro, de hace unos días, está aquí: en la central de la Guardia Costera —sentenció.

Con la nueva información, te dispusiste a hacer el pertinente rastrillaje. Todos estaban en lo cierto al denotar la sensibilidad en tu nariz, ya que en pocos minutos pudiste encontrar el efluvio. Este era viejo, y si bien ya estaba casi degradado debido al tiempo, aún podías seguirlo y saber a dónde conducía. Aullaste en dirección a los chicos, y estos, adivinando que habías encontrado la pista, se dispusieron a seguirte a la carrera, mientras avanzabas en dirección al norte.

No supiste, ni tus amigos tampoco, cuánto tiempo estuvieron corriendo. Sí que fueron sus buenos kilómetros, pero sólo te percataste de ello cuando no pudiste detectar nada más. _¿Dónde estaban? _Suponías que cerca de la frontera canadiense, ya que la recordabas vagamente de hace años atrás, cuando Jake había huido. De algo estabas seguro: la pista fue demasiado bien oculta para que se tratara de un neófito como los que habían combatido antes. Debía ser algún vampiro con cualidades de rastreador, como el tal James del que habías oído en una ocasión, una de las tantas tardes en que estabas aburrido y azuzabas a Carlisle para que te contase más de los vampiros y sus extraños dones.

Finalmente, cuando diste por sentado la pérdida del rastro, te transformaste para explicarles todo a los chicos. Estos escucharon atentos, y cuando finalmente se cansaron de peinar esa zona a la redonda —_sólo por si había algo que se hubieran perdido_—, optaron por volver a casa, siendo Collin y Brady responsables de entregarle la nueva data a Sam. Les tomó alrededor media hora volver, pero cuando llegaste a tu casa, te encontraste con esta vacía._ ¿Dónde estarían tu hermana y madre? ¿No habían quedado que comerían aquí?_ Caminaste hasta la cocina, donde una nota te esperaba pegada en el refrigerador._ «Ven a la casa de Embry. Comeremos todos allí»_. Bufaste, pero antes de ir, optaste por enfundarte unos pantalones negros de mezclilla —_los que tenías estaban hechos un asco debido a haberlos arrastrado quién sabe cuántos kilómetros_— y una remera de algodón blanca, además de unas zapatillas.

Caminaste sin mucho apuro a la residencia Call, siendo recibido por Embry mismo. Ya adentro saludaste a Kevin y Helena, sus parientes que, recordabas, se quedarían unos días por las Pascuas y debido al rastrillaje que habían hecho. Te sumergiste en charlas triviales con Paul y Quil, que te contaban lo que había sucedido desde tu última visita, en las Navidades anteriores, hasta que escuchaste que te llamaban. Karen, la esposa de Embry, te pidió que fueras a buscar a Nicole y a una chica llamada Ellie —_que descubriste, era hija del otro matrimonio Call_—, ya que se acercaba la hora de almorzar. Accediste, y pronto ya estabas encaminándote a First Beach.

Los turistas pululaban como nunca por la conocida playa, y agradeciste el por lo menos conocer a Nicole, ya que, estabas seguro, no sabrías identificar a la tal Ellie. Mientras te aproximabas más y más a una de las zonas más concurridas del lugar, nuevamente sentiste esa extraña presión, esa que te instaba a caminar cada vez más rápido en línea recta. Tu corazón retumbaba por la anticipación de algo que desconocías, y tan absorto estabas tratando de controlarte a ti mismo, que a duras penas fuiste consciente de que tus pies habían pateado algo. Bajaste la vista, y te encontraste con una… _¿Zapatilla? ¿Qué carajos hacía una solitaria zapatilla negra en la arena? _Todavía mirando absorto y ensimismado el calzado, aún eras capaz de sentir esas mareantes sensaciones, que pronto se hicieron insoportables.

—Disculpa, ¿me das eso?

Abriste desmesuradamente los ojos al escuchar esa voz,_ para nada__ conocida_, pero de igual modo_ tremendamente familiar_. Tragaste grueso, y lentamente fuiste ascendiendo la mirada, desde sus descalzos pies, pasando por sus manos a cada costado de su menudo cuerpo —_pudiste apreciar levemente que tenía el otro par en una de sus manos, lo que te hacía suponer que tú habías pateado el que ahora estaba en tu posesión_—, hasta llegar a su rostro y…

_Dios_.

Tus ojos chocaron contra los suyos, de un precioso y —_a tu parecer_— único color almendrado. Tenía la cara en lo que te parecía una divertida mueca de pregunta —_seguramente debido a la sorpresa de encontrarse con un hombre que tenía en la mano su otra zapatilla_—, además de la piel bronceada, un poco más clara que la tuya, que era cobriza..

—¡Aquí estás Ellie! ¡Sólo a ti se te puede olvidar dónde dejaste tus zapatillas! —Nicole te dirigió una mirada un tanto sorprendida,_ algo de lo que tú casi no eras consciente…_— ¿Seth? ¡Vaya! Hacía rato que no te veía…

_…Porque tú aún intentabas asimilar este hecho_, algo de suma importancia y que todavía no podías dar crédito. Fuiste desconectado del mundo que conocías de forma tan rápida y monumental que a duras penas pudiste apreciarlo; para finalmente ser atraído por una enorme y poderosa fuerza gravitacional hacia tu nuevo mundo._ No podía ser…_

_...Pero era cierto. _Te habías emprimado de Ellie Call, la sobrina de tu amigo.

_Y por alguna razón, eso no te molestó._

.

**FIN**

.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:** _¡OMFG~!_ ¡Terminé! Aún no me la puedo creer. _¡Si supieran lo que me costó encontrarle un final decente a este Three-Shot ._.!_ Pero creo que al final quedé lo suficientemente conforme con este cierre. Espero no haberlos enredado con la narración, que es en segunda persona, y tampoco decepcionado. Primero se muestra un pequeño punto de vista de Eli, pero al final queda con el punto de vista de Seth. En fin, espero que les haya agradado. Cualquier cosa, siéntanse libres de preguntar~

Gracias nuevamente por haberme acompañado en esta historia, tanto a las que comentaron, como a los que me agregaron a historias favoritas, o sólo la vieron. Lo aprecio de verdad.

¡Nos leemos en_ "Solsticio"_!

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**¿Reviews?**_

* * *

05 de enero de 2013, editado.


End file.
